Code Lyoko: Reloaded
by Jo The Mage of Breath
Summary: XANA is back, and badder and more menacing than ever, along with other plans. Will they be able t stop him this time around along with the help of a girl named Solana? Please give honest constructive critisism.
1. Episode 1, Part 1: Xana Returns

Episode 1, Part 1: Xana Returns:

The sun was a clear peach hitting various buildings in the suburb of Boulogne-Billancourt in Paris, France.

In the distance, Kadic Academy lays with it's green and brown hues which reflected themselves from the sun.

Then, a fairly subtle school bell rings, with many students coming out of the many classrooms of the school, particularly, five students in general.

These students are the former Lyoko Warriors, who have risked their lives every day to save both their world and Lyoko from the tyranny of XANA. But now, Jeremy Belpois, Aelita Stones, Odd Della-Robia, Ulrich Stern, and Yumi Ishiyama are now just your average Kadic students, with no longer nothing to hide.

"But guys," Odd persisted. "it's not my fault I keep sleeping in class! You can't blame me if class starts too early!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't been trying to beat the 32nd level in Galactic Warriors, then you wouldn't be sleeping so often." Ulrich retorted to his roommate.

"Hey, I was this close to getting it!" Odd made a pinch gesture.

As the group headed for the cafeteria, they noticed William in the distance, with Sissi and her friends, out of all people. As William saw the group, he gave out a wave, with the others giving him a wave back. The group and William haven't really talked to each other since the whole possesion incident in Sector 5, But when they did come across each other, it was a relatively peaceful atmosphere between them, but not when both Yumi and Ulrich were alone with him, then things started getting more tense.

Just as the group was entering the cafeteria, Jim Morales stopped Ulrich dead in his tracks.

Jim Morales has proven himself useful to the now former Lyoko Warriors occasionally, if not, some of the time. The Lyoko Warriors even considered making Jim a warrior himself.

"Stern," Jim began, putting a hand on his shoulder.

His friends looked at him from behind in confusion. "You guys go on ahead." Ulrich looked from behind them and gave them the okay to do so.

"Okay, fine," said Odd. "But I'm taking your portion."

Jim and Ulrich waited for them to be gone, then they finally spoke.

"Ulrich, the principal wants to see you. Something about family relations, or something." Jim explained.

"What do you mean, 'family relations'?" Ulrich questioned.

"Beats me," Jim shrugged. "And besides, you should probably start heading to the office."

Ulrich nodded and began to head over to the principal's office. _Great, _he thought to himself. _Just great…_

_Knock, knock, knock._ The sound at the door to the principals office lightly pounded.

"Oh, yes, come in." Said Principal Delmas.

Ulrich Stern then made his way to Principal Delmas and took a seat in front of him.

"Oh, Ulrich, there you are. A letter was sent in to you today from a person named Gregory Stern," Mr. Delmas handed over the envelope to Ulrich. "who claims to be you're uncle."

_What? _Ulrich thought. _I thought my dad was an only child. _

"Now, if it's not too much trouble, mind if I ask if there's anything wrong at home?" Mr. Delmas asked in a slightly concerned voice.

"Uhm, no, not that I know of." Ulrich responded.

"Oh, good. Well, you can be with your friends now." Mr. Delmas said.

Ulrich left the office feeling confused. He decided to open up the letter on his way back to the cafeteria:

_Dear Ulrich Stern,_

_You probably haven't heard of me before. I'm Gregory Stern, your father's brother. I know this is sort of a big realization to you, but most of the questions you probably have right now will be explained another day in the future. Me and my daughter Solana have moved here to Boulogne-Billancourt solely because I need to work out things between me and your father. In the meantime, Solana will be attending Kadic as a day student starting tomorrow. It would really help if you would show her around the school tomorrow and introduce her to your friends. She might have bit of trouble settling in because me and my wife have home schooled her up until this point. I can already tell that you two will get along with one another just fine. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Gregory Hoffman Stern_

Ulrich read through the paper numerous times until he entered the cafeteria and found his friends at the regular lunch table they were at, and sat down beside Jeremy.

"So Ulrich," Yumi wondered. "What did the principal want that was so important?"

Ulrich wondered how Yumi found out about that, but he decided to mentally shrug this off. He then handed over the letter sent to him, which Yumi read, and passed onto the others when she was done with it, until it came back to Ulrich again.

"This Gregory guy seems nice," Yumi said.

"Let's just hope he is." Ulrich responded.

"Wait, you don't even know these guys?" Odd questions. "What's wrong with you? They're your family."

"Odd, just shut the trap. I've only heard about these guys today."

"He's right, Odd," Aelita spoke up. "Just because he didn't find out that fact until now doesn't mean you have to rat him out for it."

"Sorry, dude," Odd said apologetically, with his voice having some regret for saying the comment he did.

"It's okay. I just wish I would have known about this sooner." Ulrich forgave Odd for the remark.

"Hey, if this Solana's like anything like Greg said in the letter, then there's no doubt that you'll have nothing to be nervous over." Jeremy encouraged Ulrich.

"Thanks, Jeremy."

**THE NEXT DAY:**

The school bell wrung for the whole school to hear. Dorm students from all ends began to go to the cafeteria for their breakfast.

Except for Ulrich, who was waiting by the gates for Solana. The principal had informed all of his teachers to excuse him if he was late for any of his classes ahead of time, since his grades were slowly, but significantly getting better ever since XANA was destroyed, so he was perfectly covered. It was like a reward for his effort.

Ulrich began to slowly tap his foot and look at the watch on his left wrist. He was a bit nervous for the arrival of his long-lost cousin, and the fact that his uncle Gregory could possibly be just like his father made him even more nervous.

Then, a dim yellow car pulled up to the gates. The back door facing Ulrich opened up, and then a girl with chocolate brown hair with Dodger blue highlights and pupiless Columbia blue eyes, who was wearing a collared button-up emerald green jacket with cyan blue stripes on it, a cyan blue top underneath with International Klein blue stripes, white loose fitting shorts that reached her knees, and auburn converse shoes climbed out of the car. Along with her, she carried a brown sling bag.

_She must be Solana. _Ulrich thought to himself.

"Goodbye, Solana!" Someone called out from the car.

The girl outside waved to the woman in the car as she drove off.

The girl noticed Ulrich and walked up to him. "Hey, do you happen to be Ulrich Stern by any chance?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am." Ulrich responded. "And you're Solana, aren't you?"

"Yep." Solana smiled calmly.

The two began to walk towards the cafeteria together, and on the way the two began a conversation with one another.

"So, Solana, where were you originally living at anyway?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh, I lived over in America in the state of Rhode Island." Solana responded obediently. "Me and my parents would occasionaly come back here to France to visit some of my mom's old friends and my God mother, Giselle."

"I see." Ulrich listened intently. "So, uh, were you a big fan of the whole 'home schooling' thing, or were you forced to do so? No offense if you liked it that is."

Solana giggled softly. "Yeah, I was used to being schooled at home. It's more quiet and you can focus more in the safety of your own home, you know?"

Ulrich smiled at Solana, while Solana did the same, vise versa.

"Anyway, enough about me," Solana spoke up. "What are things like here, anyway?"

"Well, even though the teachers here can be a pain at times, it's a relatively nice place." Ulrich answered.

By the time the two were at the dormitory, the tour of the school officially began.

"Ove there are the dorms. There are separate ones for both the guys and girls." Ulrich explained.

Solana observed her surroundings intentively as her cousin explained where everything was to her.

Then, they both headed over to the cafeteria.

"My friends are in here," Ulrich said. Solana followed Ulrich into the nearly bustled cafeteria, which exposed many different faces and voices. Then he guided her to his friends.

"About time you got here." Odd mumbled fairly loudly.

"Guys, this is Solana," Ulrich said, clearly ignoring Odd's statement. "Solana, this is Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and Odd." Ulrich pointed out.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"How do you do?" Various greetings came to Solana.

Solana smiled shyly. "Heya." she waved.

"So, Solana, how do you like Kadic so far?" Aelita asked.

"I've got to say, I like it so far." Solana responded.

"Glad you like it," Odd smiled at Solana.

"Has his hair always been like that?" Solana whispered to Ulrich.

"Hey, I heard that." Odd commented. "And besides, it's natural."

"Oh."

**MEANWHILE:**

The sky was a deep crimson red, in the very depths of an unknown territory only known to one being, and also the possibility of another entity. There is a deep, haunting groan heard all over the region. Bits of digital red waves are all over the place, them protecting the entity deep inside the core.

Here, one eye keeps closed. There is only one single eye on the face of this being. This mysterious entity could not take being suffocated in a small space forever. The area around it has begun to rumble, the rumbling sound is heard all over.

The menacing eye quivers, it shakes, it rumbles.

Then, it happens.

With the force of a thousand men, the red eye opens in an instant showing the mark of a familiar villan.

It is XANA…..

He is back….


	2. Episode 1, Part 2: Xana Returns

Episode 1, Part 2:

_Aelita,_

_Aelita,_

_Aelita, you can't stop me now._

_AHHHHH! _Aelita screamed in the night. She hadn't had a nightmare like this ever since the day before the supercomputer was shut down. But that voice, it was so haunting. _Was_ _it…? No, that's not possible _Aelita thought to herself and went back to sleep.

But then, someone had appeared in her dream. A girl, a girl that looked just like her, but wearing a completely different outfit. _"Aelita," she spoke. "Aelita, are you there?"_

**LATER: **

It was a fairly sunny morning today, but Aelita was still paralyzed by the vision in her dream, and the haunting voice calling out her name.

"Aelita, what's wrong? You look spooked." Yumi asked in a concerned voice while also catching a seat next to her in the cafeteria.

"It's nothing, really," Aelita persisted.

"Oh, come on, Aelita. You and I both know there's something wrong. Now," Yumi faced Aelita. "What's wrong?"

Aelita took in a deep breath and sighed. "I heard a voice in my dream last night. I think it might be, well, _XANA._" Aelita said XANA in a hushed voice.

This was now Yumi's turn to be spooked. "Aelita, that's impossible. You and I both know that."

"I know, but, I just can't shake the feeling that he's still alive somewhere." Aelita confessed.

"Hey guys," Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd came over to the table. "Aelita, what's the matter?" Jeremy asked.

"Aelita thought she heard XANA's voice," Yumi explained.

"Aelita, XANA is dead," Jeremy tried to tell her. "And he's not coming back."

"Yeah, unless he came back as a zombie or something." Odd joked.

"Odd, this is serious." Yumi scolded. "And besides, if he did come back, we probably would have seen an attack by now."

During that point on, the table was relatively silent.

"I also saw a girl in the dream also. She too was calling out my name. She also looked just like me." Aelita continued on, breaking the silence.

"Whoa, freaky." a voice right by the group said. The voice belonged to Solana. "Sorry for eavesdropping, guys." Solana apologized with a slight blush on her face.

"Oh, no, you're not doing so at all." Aelita responded.

"What was it you were talking about anyway? A nightmare or something?" Solana sat beside Ulrich.

The table was silent for a few seconds. They can't possibly explain who XANA is in front of Solana, could they?

"I saw a girl in my dream," Aelita spoke out. "She looked exactly like me, and she was calling out my name."

Solana's expression looked fairly surprised.

"Maybe it's a sort of a twin telepathy thing." Odd predicted. "Maybe this chick in your dream might be your sister, like in 'I Know Who Killed Me.'"

"Yeah, then again it just might be something you saw is all," Jeremy tried to comfort Aelita. "Or maybe it was another one of Odd's horror stories." Jeremy turned his face to Odd.

"Who? Me? Why, out of all people do you decide to pick on me for the cause? I would never think of doing that to Aelita!"

"Keep speaking for yourself, Odd." Jeremy sighed.

"Aelita, whatever you saw in that dream might not even be real at all."

"Yeah, maybe it's your gut trying to tell you something." Solana chirped up. "Like your conscious is trying to keep you from doing something you'll regret."

"Thanks , guys." Aelita thanked her friends for the advice.

Then, the school bell wrung.

"Time to get to class," Yumi pointed out while her friends were heading out.

"Hey, Aelita?" Solana asked.

"Yes?" Aelita said.

"Uhm… never mind, it's not important right now." And with that, Solana left to class.

**MEANWHILE: **

The ice sector on Lyoko is still as blue as ever. But over the horizon, a tower with it's normally green aura turns crimson, which is a sign that indicates that the tower has been activated, and XANA is on the attack, plotting his plan. It has been a while since his last strike.

Black smoke is lingering at the campus of Kadic. The smoke then makes its way into the forest. As the smoke widens and duplicates itself, the creations are later complete: polymorphic specters, with the appearance of the Men in Black. The ivory glasses then expose the symbol: the Symbol of XANA.

"I don't believe this! A C+ on that math test? I thought for sure I'd get it!" Odd complained.

"Chill out, Odd," Solana said.

"Yeah, maybe if you would have-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, 'studied more'. Ugh." Odd cut off Jeremy. "Mrs. Meyer has something against it, I can tell."

As the group began to walk to their second class, Aelita dropped one of her books through the empty campus. As she picked it up, a polymorphic specter grabbed Aelita from behind and electrified her, causing her to pass out. The specter picked her up, and walked her toward the factory.

"Hey, why's the school so empty?" Yumi wondered.

"Hey, now that you mention it, we seem to be the only few students here." Solana said.

"We' red everyone go?" Odd asked, then looked behind him. "And where's Aelita?"

Everyone's faces was in shock. They knew the possibility of this event: XANA. The group looked and nodded at each other that they should all go to the factory. But what about Solana?

"Solana," Yumi came up to her. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yumi, what are you doing?" Ulrich said in a hushed voice.

"Ulrich, we have to consider the fact that XANA has come back. And besides, she's going to end up finding out anyway."

"Yeah, but-"

"Ulrich," Solana came up to him. "Whatever's happening right now, I trust you. And I'll help in any way I'm able to. Now, in response to your question, Yumi: yes, I can keep a secret."

"Good," Jeremy said. "Then come with us."

The polymorphic specter was now at the factory. He had called up two others like him to keep watch of the factory. Aelita then started waking up in the specters arms, only to be electrocuted once more, but this time, more painfull.

The specter then took Aelita and made its way into the elevator with complete ease. Then, he punched in a number combonation, which caused the elevator to go down to the scanner room. The specter then placed the Lyoko Princess into the middle scanner. The specter then disappeared, then reappeared in the lab. He then typed in a complex code.

Transfer, Aelita.

Scanner, Aelita.

Virtualization.

As Aelita was virtualized, her unconscious body fell to the ground, which instantly woke her up. "Wait, what?" Aelita said to herself. "What am I doing on Lyoko?" Then, she felt the familiar pulsations of when she was a guardians. XANA's pulse.

"XANA. I knew it. He's back." Aelita then managed to lift herself from the ground and activate her wings, and started to fly across the landscape. "Okay," Aelita said to herself. "The tower shouldn't be that far. 190 degrees northwest. So far, so good."

But then, she felt a laser hit her back, causing her to fall to the ground, and her wings to deactivate. Aelita looked around, and noticed that one of 5 mantas had hit her. There were also 3 Krabes and 5 Creepers. "Creepers? But that's impossible. They're supposed to be in Sector 5."

"So, what you're saying is that XANA is going after Aelita right now?" Solana asked, trying to gather as much information as she could.

"Yeah, and she's on Lyoko right now as we speak," Odd responded.

The group then climbed up a ladder which lead to the factory enterance. "Guys, looks like we have company." Ulrich observed the surroundings. Two polymorphic specters.

"What do we do about those guys?" Solana asked.

"I'll distract them while you guys head for the factory," Ulrich said while getting ready to fight.

"But Ulrich, what about you?" Solana said, clearly concerned.

"I'll be fine. Just get to the factory."

Solana's eyes widened, but later nodded and followed the others through one end of the enterance, while Ulrich distracted the specters while waving his arms around.

Odd, and Yumi quickly made their way down to the scanner room with Solana following them from behind while Jeremy made his way to the lab.

"Solana, get in one of the scanners." Yumi instructed. Solana entered the one on the left.

Transfer Odd

Transfer Yumi

Transfer Solana

Scanner Odd

Scanner Yumi

Scanner Solana

Virtualization!

The three then landed in the ice sector.

"Man, this place brings back memories," Odd said.

"Odd, you can reminisce all you want later, right now we have to find Aelita." Yumi said seriously.

"Alright, the activated tower is 190 degrees northwest." Jeremie said from the computer.

"Huh?" Solana looked around. "What was that?"

"That was Jeremy," Odd explained. "We'll explain everything to you later, Sol."

The trio then ran toward their given destination, and they managed to find Aelita, but swamped with Mantas, Krabes, and surprisingly, Creepers.

"Huh, that's strange, Creepers in the Ice Sector." Odd mumbled.

"Aelita!" Solana pointed to the left.

"Solana, you take care of Aelita, we'll take care of the monsters." Yumi instructed while taking out her metal fans.

"Alright," Solana said before taking off.

Yumi threw her fan horizontally, which managed to hit three manta.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted while firing arrows, which landed on three creepers, killing them instantly.

Ulrich tried his best to fight of the specters. He had successfully driven one away, leaving one in the open.

"Ha! Looks like there's just you to take care of."

But then, the specter then summoned more of his own kind, except that they were the missing students from Kadic.

"Attack!"

"Ah!"

"Yumi, you just lost 30 more life points! Be more careful!" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, easy for you to say!"

"Laser Arrow!" The arrows then killed a single manta and a krabe.

Meanwhile, Solana had already escorted Aelita to the activated tower. But Solana noticed that a Krabe was about to hit Aelita.

"Aelita, watch out!" Solana called, pushing Aelita out of the way, thus having Solana take the two hits from the Krabe.

"Solana, you just lost 80 life points. One more shot, and it's over!" Jeremy said.

Solana groaned and put her hand to her stomach.

"Solana, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Aelita. Just make your way to the- Ahh!"

A Krabe had de-virtualized Solana before she could complete her sentence.

"Energy Field!" Aelita called as a pink fireball was flung from her hand, hitting the Krabe and causing it to explode. With that done, she had managed to enter the activated tower.

Solana has now back inside the scanner she entered before, and decided to head back up to the surface to assist Ulrich.

Once up, she then noticed the various specters, and noticed Ulrich, unconscious.

"Ulrich!" she called. Then she started fighting as many specters as she could, but was then down on the ground, unconscious, just like her cousin.

As Aelita entered the tower, she gently floated up to the top, where there was an interface waiting for her.

She then put her hand on the interface.

Aelita

Code: Lyoko

"Tower, Deactivated."

"Phew," Jeremy said, relieved.

"Now, to go back in time and try to forget this awful mess."

He then clicked a button on the keyboard.

"Return to the past now."

**Back to Today:**

The group sat together at the same spot they were originally. Then they explained to Solana more about how Lyoko works, and she was eating it up.

The group then noticed William and Sissi at the end of the cafeteria. William waved to them, and the others waved back.

"Should we put him back in the group?" Aelita asked.

"Not right at the moment," Jeremy then turned to Solana. "But Solana, since you've been entered into the super calculator, you've now become one of us."

"Really?" Solana asked.

"Sure, but we'll have to give you a fighting tutorial on Lyoko first, so you can fully figure out what your abilities are." Jeremy explained. "That is, if your cousin will let you."

The others then turned to Ulrich. "Okay, fine. She can stay."

The school bell wrung to go to class.

"Ulrich?" called Solana.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything."


End file.
